Localization, in the context of virtual spaces, generally may refer to the preparation of a given virtual space for a specific locale. Localization of linguistic assets may relate to tailoring linguistic assets of a virtual space to linguistic conventions of a particular locale. Straight or literal natural language translation may often be insufficient or yield undesirable results. For example, the opening scene of the 1991 European Sega Mega Drive version of the video game Zero Wing by Toaplan was badly translated from the original Japanese version to “All your base are belong to us”. Due to various factors such as, e.g., a translation having a different contextual meaning, a translation being of a different character length, and/or other factors, human translators performing straight translations may often require several iterations to arrive at a desirable result.